1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a light emitting diode (LED) lighting device.
2. Background
An electric bulb or a fluorescent lamp is now widely used as an indoor or outdoor lighting lamp. However, the electric bulb or the fluorescent lamp has a short life span, so that it should be frequently changed. Moreover, as the use time of the electric bulb or the fluorescent lamp lapses, illuminance is deteriorated.
In order to overcome such problems, a conventional lighting device increasingly uses a light emitting diode (hereafter, referred to as LED). Because the LED has an excellent controllability, a rapid response speed, a high light conversion efficiency, a long life span, low power consumption and a high luminance value and improves an emotional lighting.
However, the conventional lighting device has its limited structure depending on an installation structure. Therefore, there is a demand for a lighting device which is not limited by the installation structure.